


Mostly Sweet

by Tabithian



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a quiet night, Tim and Bruce down in the Cave working on reports in companionable silence when Dick and Jason wander down the stairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mostly Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into the ~writing groove, so. *hands*

It's a quiet night, Tim and Bruce down in the Cave working on reports in companionable silence when Dick and Jason wander down the stairs. They're bickering good-naturedly enough for them, what little snap and snarl in Jason's voice for show and Dick laughing at him over it when they pause.

Stretch of silence that has Tim sliding a look to where Bruce is seated, various screens pulled up as he types away.

Crime scene photos, surveillance footage from cameras planted around Gotham, the city's CCTV or something Bruce or Oracle put into place. The usual, except for - 

“Oh, wow. Nice, Bruce. Real nice,” Jason says, flat, unimpressed.

Dick makes a wounded noise, and when Tim looks he has a hand over his heart, the other slung around Jason's shoulders to keep him upright. “Ouch, Bruce, right in the heart.”

Bruce, for his part, doesn't react, but Tim thinks he can see the slightest upturn at the corner of his mouth facing away from Dick and Jason.

Tim glances up at the last screen, smile pulling at his lips.

It's open to [a page of Google search results](http://tabithian.tumblr.com/post/138831036964/okay-but-imagine-bruce-deliberately-doing-things), this ridiculous thing Bruce has taken to doing whenever Dick and Jason do something unbearably annoying.

Different every time, and every time just as hopelessly dorktastic on Bruce's end of things.

Tim almost, almost wants to ask what they did this time, but.

No, not really.

Not worth getting involved in this when he can sit by and watch the fallout.

Or try to, anyway, because Jason. And Dick. And really, this entire family.

“Hey, you're one of his kids too, you know,” Jason says, tromping over to where Tim's set up, little supply of snacks and drinks close by as he works. 

Tim's hands fall away from the keyboard as he feels one of Jason's come down on the back of the chair, tipping it back until Tim's looking up at him. Sees the assessing look on Jason's face. 

Jason makes a noise in the back of his throat, concerned, almost, “And I gotta ask, baby bird, have you seen yourself in a mirror lately?”

Dick snorts, elbowing Jason out of the way, smoothly snagging the back of Tim's chair before it can do more than slide forward the slightest bit. 

Stares down at Tim, this little frown on his face.

“Oh, wow, yeah. Jason's right, Tim. You're.” Dick shakes his head, mournful. “You used to be so cute.”

Tim scowls, and Dick's mouth curves into this little smirk as he presses a finger between Tim's eyebrows. “Better watch it, kiddo. Your face might stick like that, and then we'd have two of _him_.”

Tim sighs, batting Dick's hand away as he laughs, ruffling Tim's hair before backing off, Jason's deeper laugh joining him.

Tim grits his teeth when his chair settles back into place with a little jolt, sending a dark look towards Bruce who is most definitely smirking now.

Wonders why Damian and Cass get to get out of this little “bonding moment” just because they're halfway across the world in Hong Kong, Steph along to make sure Damian doesn't instigate an international incident.

“Ah,”Alfred says. “I do so hope you've managed to find suitable advice, Master Bruce. I have long been concerned that I've made some missteps in the past regarding this very thing.”

All four of them freeze at Alfred's voice, drawing closer as he descends the steps, coming to a stop beside Bruce's chair. Slants a look down at him, this air of utmost amusement about Alfred as he clasps his hands behind his back.

“It's so difficult,” Alfred continues, “learning to navigate these things on your own when you have no prior experience to guide you, after all.”

Tim looks to Dick, who looks to Jason, who looks to Bruce who - 

“Oh my God,” Jason says, voice lowered to something just above a whisper. Something like unholy glee in his voice. “Oh my _God_.”

Dick is utterly still, but from this angle Tim can clearly read the delight in his eyes, and Alfred.

Alfred is so very smug while looking the like the consummate professional he is.

Bruce.

Bruce sighs, tilting his head up at Alfred, rueful smile on his face. 

“Indeed,” he says. “Indeed.”


End file.
